<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Small Private Rooms by Vilya_Mariposa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320072">Small Private Rooms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya_Mariposa/pseuds/Vilya_Mariposa'>Vilya_Mariposa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, Fluffy, Not by choice, confined</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya_Mariposa/pseuds/Vilya_Mariposa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is trapped in an elevator, Rey is trapped in an isolation cubicle, they help each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Small Private Rooms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>COVID-19</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo Ren slid down the wall of the elevator to sit on the floor, having done a bit of raging and issuing threats of consequences for incompetence.  He was fuming when he felt the Force connection.  He looked over and frowned, “Rey?”  She was laying down and covered by a thin sheet, mostly balled up into herself.</p>
<p>“And now this.” she moaned.</p>
<p>He took note of the angry red welts on her back.  “What’s wrong Rey?”</p>
<p>“I’ve caught the avian pox, and then they gave inoculations for everything, oh…”  She paused, curled tighter into herself.</p>
<p>Thinking about her childhood neglect just made him furious, but he kept his voice level, “And now all the inoculations are making you nauseous.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.”</p>
<p>He looked at the welts on her back, “No bacta cream?”</p>
<p>“Can’t reach them, bending like that makes it worse, throwing up is painful.”</p>
<p>He slid closer to her, taking his gloves off, “If you hand me the cream, I’ll put it on for you.” </p>
<p>There was only silence for a moment, “I don’t want you to get sick, this is awful.”</p>
<p>“I’ve had the avian pox, as a child,” he paused unsure how she would take the next bit of news, “My mother had it at the same time, we spent quarantine together.  You probably got it from her.”</p>
<p>Rey looked over her shoulder, looking a bit green as she did so, meeting his eyes for a moment then returned to her previous position, “Explains her feelings of guilt about the whole thing.”  She reached out, picked up a tube and handed it to him.</p>
<p>He took it, but froze when she grabbed his hand, “What happened to your knuckles?”</p>
<p>He pulled his hand free and sighed, “I am currently trapped in an elevator while some total incompetents try to get the system working again.  I’m sorry, did that hurt?”</p>
<p>“Feels good actually.  Knuckles?”</p>
<p>“May have lost my temper.”  He gently dabbed the cream on the welts.</p>
<p>She was quiet for a few moments, then asked “Did you really jump down the throat of a beast and disembowel it from the inside out?”</p>
<p>“Yes, and it was as gross as you’re picturing.”  He nudged her forward for a moment to get at the ones pressing on the bed he presumed she was laying on.  “Reading old intelligence reports?”  she made an affirmative noise.  He returned the tube to her.  “Try to get some sleep.” He said as he rubbed the remaining cream over his knuckles.</p>
<p>“Hmpf.”</p>
<p>He reached out and ran his hand through her hair until the connection closed and she faded from view.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>